Dawn of the Dead
by jmonkey21
Summary: The second movie in the living dead trilogy. More humor packed then the orignal "Night of the Dead". - Rated PG-13 for : Blood and Gore , Strong Lyrics , Violence
1. The Mall

Dawn of The Dead  
-------------------------------

Steve: So when is the army coming to shoot all the zombies?

there is silence

Jason: Your not suppose to make sense in a horror movie!!!!

Steve:Oh yeah.......

Jack: So were gona crash right through the entrance of the mall?

Jason: Yeah

Steve: Now that dosen't sound very smart...

CRASH

bus stops

Jason: EVERYONE OUT!

everyone runs out of bus

Steve: Is everyone allright?

Micheal: Yeah but who are those guys?

Ving Rhames, Chuck Norris , and Ben Stiller walk up to the group

Ben Stiller: Who are you guys?

thomas comes out of the bus

Thomas: I'VE FOUND THE CURE TO DEFEAT THE ZOMBIES!

everyone: YOU DID WOW WHAT IS IT?

Thomas: You have to hit them with ....... car comes out of nowhere and hits him

thomas flies into the wall

Christopher Walken comes out of car

Walken: I didn't see him.......

Ving Rhames: So how are we gona get out of this city?

Jason: I heard there was an Island with a bomb big enough to blow the whole state.

Ben Stiller: I don't exactly want to get wasted by some bomb here. We don't even know if it's only this state.

Chuck Norris: I'm with you Jason.

Steve: Me too

Morpheus: Yo también

Walken shoots Morpheus 

Jason: WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?

Walken: I thought he was a zombie.

Jason: WHY?

Walken: He talks like one......

Ving Rhames shoots Walken with shotgun

BLAST

Ving Rhames: That's 2 people he killed!

Micheal shoots Ving Rhames with Walken's machine gun

BANG BANG BANG 

Jack shoots Micheal with a pistol 

BANG 

Steve pulls out rocket launcher

Jason: STOP!


	2. The Great Escape

Jason: We're never gona survive this if you keep shooting each other.

Ben Stiller: Well were never gona survive if you don't stop shooting each other.

Jason: But I didn't shoot anyone......

Ben Stiller: Oh really well ..... shutup.....

a zombie walks through the door 

Ben Stiller: What the heck is that?

Steve: zombies are taking over the city

Ben Stiller: Oh thats nice

yoda jumps down 

Yoda: weak with the force you are ......

yoda pulls out lightsaber 

WISH!

zombie falls down 

Chuck Norris: Yoda nice of you to drop by

Yoda: I sensed a disturbance in the force........... plus the animator of this movie already had drawn me.....

Steve: right.....

Jason: Well we had better get to the roof......

Ben Stiller: Why would we go to the roof?

Jason: Because that's where they went in the real one and there was a sniper guy and he could shoot everything

Ben Stiller: Real what?

Steve: DIE! hits jack with shovel

Jason: Steve! What the heck!

Steve: I thought he just recently turned into a zombie.......

the 5 run to the roof 

Jason: What are those?

5 U.F.Os fly over the building

Steve: Aliens.....

UFOs land and fight the zombies 

Ben Stiller: dang....

zombies eat aliens 

alien zombie starts shooting lasers at the building the 5 are on

Blast!

hits yoda 

Jason: Yoda!

yoda lies on the ground

Yoda: Jason....... you must...... rech the bomb........ the force....... will always be with you...... depending......... if you pay the monthly fee......... - dies

Jason: that's it....... get ready to roll with this......

- showdown music plays -

the 4 are getting weapons and loading them into the bus 

- music stops -

everyone is in the bus 

Jason: lets go....

starts bus 

bus dosent start 

Jason: Oh come on!

bus starts 

bus crashes out of the front part of the mall

- mother fucka - name of the game plays -

bus runs over tons of zombies 

the 4 shoot at zombies with shotguns and machine guns 

army helicopters come from nowhere and drop troops down

army soilders and tanks shoot the zombies 

all the zombies are massacured 

WHACK!

Ben Stiller: Wake up!

Steve gets up

Jason: Were gona jump onto that fariee!

Steve: YOUR CRAZY!

bus goes off a ramp that comes out of nowhere 

the bus floats in the air 

- suspense music plays -

bus slowly comes down in slow motion 

lands on fariee 

bus crushes the top of the fariee

fariee starts to sink 

Jason: oh come on!!

Steve: Everyone get out of the bus!

everyone jumps out the windows

Steve: NOW PUSH THE BUS OFF THE FARIEE !

everyone pushes 

Jason pulls out lightsaber 

Jason swings the saber at the bus 

WOOSH WOOSH !

the bus falls off the boat 

puts away lightsaber 

Steve: Thank goodness us 4 made it......

UFOs start to shoot at the boat 

everybody: give us a frekin break!

boat is hit by laser shot 

Chuck Norris: Jason give me your lightsaber!

jason gives chuck the lightsaber 

Chuck Norris: EEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! jumps into the air and slices the ufos into pieces 

Jason: YOU DID IT CHUCK!

Chuck's lightsaber explodes 

Jason: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

jason falls down 

Steve: something tells me this is gona be a looooooooooooong day..........................

THE END

Ben Stiller: Well no duh........

credits roll


End file.
